Pequeños accidentes
by gabriela-loquilla
Summary: La curiosidad de Rukia con respecto a ciertos objetos humanos había llegado realmente lejos, al punto de que un pequeño pero significativo accidente se produjera teniendo a Ichigo como victima, y todo eso por no explicarle "ciertas cosas" que estaban en su cuarto. Ichixruki, por favor pasen, lean y disfruten :3
1. 1 Evidente confucion

**_hola :3_  
**

**_bueno escribí esto con la intención de que fuera un one-shot pero luego pensé que si la historia podia ser lo suficientemente buena podria ser un una coleccion de one-shots, así que pensé..."Si la historia tiene suficientes comentarios positivos y le gusta a alguien... ¿debe continuar? ¿o no? Bueno, que lo decida el que lo lea" Asi que esta en sus manos si es buena y debe continuar. Por cierto, la historia es algo pervert XD(bueno un poquito mas pervert de lo usual)_**

**_es la primera vez que escribo con tanto entusiasmo (ya que solo me inspiré en horas y horas de manga shoujo, y wn lo que pasaria si rukia... bueno ya lo leeran despues . )_**

**_los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al troller de tite kubo y su reciente tendencia de matar personajes ¬¬" _**

**Una clara confusión**

En la pequeña habitación de Ichigo todo era tan aburrido. Rukia había decido quedarse esta vez y no acompañarlo a la escuela, pues era ella la que tenía que encargarse de los hollows y no él, se había esforzado demasiado últimamente y ella no quería parecer inútil a su lado. No le había costado mucho convencerlo de que se fuera sin ella a la escuela, ya parecía demasiado extraño que los dos al mismo tiempo salieran de clase para "ir al baño" y encima volver juntos a casa, esta vez le tocaba a ella cumplir con su trabajo en vez de que Ichigo hiciera la gran parte.

-Oye aún tienes tu vida humana, deberías estar estudiando en vez de cazar hollows todo el tiempo, ese es mi trabajo.-Le había dicho ella aquella mañana.

-Pero sigo siendo un shinigami sustituto ¿recuerdas?, también es mi trabajo.

-Imbécil, soy la encargada de este distrito, pareceré una inútil si siempre haces el trabajo sucio. Además tienes una vida aquí, -dijo ligeramente molesta, pero su expresión cambio de ser aterradora a ser tranquila y persuasiva- y a pesar de que somos un equipo, deja que yo me encargue de todo esto aunque sea una vez. Si necesito ayuda, tú serás el primero en saberlo.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta pero al final esbozó una sonrisa y solo respondió "Cómo quieras"

Después de eso él se había dejado convencer y se había marchado, y ella fue a patrullar la zona en busca de la más mínima señal de energía espiritual que la llevase a un hollow. Había estado toda la mañana y la tarde patrullando la zona que comúnmente era muy activa, mas aquel día solo hubo unos cuantos hollows y espíritus que purificar. Por lo tanto al terminar se había quedado en casa.

"parecer inútil a su lado… pfff no por eso estuve tantos años en la academia" pensó echada en la cama del peli naranja. En efecto ella no era inútil, siempre que ichigo metía la pata ella tenía que ayudarlo; no tenía idea de dónde había salido ese pensamiento tan estúpido, ambos eran un equipo y eso nunca cambiará.

Se había aburrido. Ya estaba bajando el sol, cuando se le había ocurrido una idea para matar el tiempo que consistía en, nada más y nada menos que en hurgar entre las cosas de Ichigo mientras éste llegaba, a él no le importaría ¿verdad?, ni siquiera tenía por qué enterarse, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría tener?. Le sorprendió haber vivido tanto tiempo en su casa (durmiendo en su cuarto) y con la aprobación de su extraño padre, sin saber qué otras cosas tenía Ichigo en su habitación, siempre había querido curiosear un poco entre los objetos del mundo humano, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad se veía interrumpida por alguna variante. Le emocionó un poco la idea, y comenzó a hurgar en busca de cualquier objeto moderno que le pareciera llamativo.

No había encontrado nada además de libros, objetos personales etc. cosas que no parecían llamar para nada la atención de ella, sin duda alguna Ichigo era un tipo aburrido y aparentemente sin personalidad. Pero… había buscado en todas partes menos en el armario, su armario (era suyo aunque Ichigo lo negase). Abrió la puerta y comenzó a revisar debajo de su "cama". Hasta ahora solo había encontrado sábanas, colchas entre otras cosas, mas no había buscado arriba por culpa de su estúpido y diminuto tamaño; pero como sentía tanta curiosidad, apiló los libros que había sacado, se subió sobre ellos y estiró sus brazos para tomar lo más próximo que estuviese a su alcance, pero al hacerlo había halado tan fuerte que terminó cayéndose con todo y libros apilados, y encima de todo al caer también la había golpeado una botella pegamento blanco que estaba arriba y que terminó derramándose por todo el piso.

-Maldición…-Masculló, para luego incorporarse y ver qué era lo que había halado.

Evidentemente era una caja de zapatos, y su curioso contenido estaba esparcido, no eran zapatos obviamente, si no algo más pequeño. Se sorprendió, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que eran…

La noche ya había caído e Ichigo regresaba de una de esas extrañas salidas a las que le había invitado Keigo, esta vez se había dejado convencer con el mismo argumento que utilizaba siempre, ése de que eran estudiantes de secundaria y debían aprovecharlo. Y tenía razón tenían que aprovecharlo ya que solo se es joven una sola vez, el problema era que él siempre había estado ocupado luchando y protegiendo a todo el que se le atravesase, apenas tenía tiempo para vivir una vida lo suficientemente normal, y para colmo tenía esa reciente crisis existencial por culpa del manga (Nota: lo siento, tenía que comentarlo /).

Él no era del tipo de persona fiestera y aprovechada como lo son muchos de sus compañeros de clase, digamos que era un poco mas…_ inocente_; debido a que no había salido con nadie ni había hecho ciertas cosas. Y teniendo la edad que tiene cualquiera pensaría que él era gay, e incluso a su viejo le había preocupado la situación y le había regalado hace unas semanas una caja de zapatos con un llamativo letrero que decía "condones" y llena hasta el tope de sobres individuales de… bueno, condones.

La expresión de su viejo era tan ridículamente orgullosa que podía pensar que se trataba de una de sus payasadas, mas cuando empezó a hablar sonaba ligeramente serio (si no fuera por su ridícula expresión se lo hubiese tomado en serio).

-Ichigo- Habló el Kurosaki mayor- …Desde que naciste he estado reuniendo todos estos condones para cuando te llegase el momento de convertirte en un verdadero hombre.

Ichigo estaba shockeado mirando la caja con estupefacción, ¿Quién diablos reúne condones desde tan temprano? Aún más importante ¿Qué diablos pretendía hacer con tantos de esos?(además de usarlos como es debido) ¿Ponérselos de sombrero? No, por supuesto que no.-Eh papá no…- Balbuceó pero se vio interrumpido por su excéntrico padre.-No tienes por qué agradecerme, Ichigo. Además, siempre supe que este momento llegaría algún día.- Hizo una pausa, Estaba… ¿llorando?. Las ridículas lágrimas de orgullo de su padre y la situación en la que estaba hacían que todo pareciera una especie de parodia, solo faltaba que le hablara al poster de su madre (y no dudaba que lo fuera a hacer).- Por cierto, asegúrate de no usarlos todos, tienes que dejar algunos a tus hermanas para cuando crezcan lo suficiente o al menos hasta que termine de darles la charla y aclarar las dudas… -Agregó, y sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y su tono se había vuelto dubitativo.

-¡¿Pero qué..?! ¿Yuzu y Karin también?-L a idea de que sus hermanas también tendrían que ver esa caja (muy pronto) era completamente era perturbadora, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginárselo.

-Ellas también tienen que crecer.- Dijo pausadamente, y su tono cómico se volvió serio y agregó posando una mano en su hombro- Úsalos como es debido, Ichigo.

Despúes de aquello se retiró como si nada, dejando a un estupefacto Ichigo en medio de la sala con la "_llamativa_" caja de zapatos y su "_curioso contenido_". Subió de inmediato a su cuarto y colocó la caja en la repisa más alta de su armario con la esperanza de que nadie la encontrara, ni siquiera Rukia (Aunque tenía menos esperanzas que cualquiera de encontrarla, todo gracias a su estatura).

Cada vez que recordaba eso se sentía invadido por una sensación de vergüenza. "N-no tengo que avergonzarme de nada, s-soy un estudiante de secundaria y estas cosas son completamente normales, algún día tendré que usarlos." Se convencía el peli naranja siempre que recordaba esa incómoda situación. Sin duda alguna esperaba que cosas como esas no se repitieran al menos hasta que dejara de ser "_inocente_" (había altas posibilidades de que inoue lo tomara por desprevenido y lo violara), mientras tanto tenía que evitar ciertas cosas como tocar el tema o que alguien encontrara esa condenada caja.

Mientras estaba en estos pensamientos había llegado a casa y como siempre fue atacado el subnormal de su viejo recién había entrado, teniendo que (como todos los días) "jugar" a las luchas con él. Finalmente había logrado zafárselo, realmente estaba exhausto y solo deseaba echarse en su cama y descansar un buen rato.

Para su sorpresa no pudo ser así, apenas había abierto la puerta de su habitación y…

-¡**SURPRISE, ICHIGO**!- Era Rukia. Acababa de entrar y había visto nada más y nada menos la imagen más extraña, perturbadora y completamente ridícula que había visto en su no tan corta e inocente vida, y todo aquello involucraba a Rukia. Era ella sobre su cama, rodeada de un montón de _condones_ ridículamente inflados como globos de cumpleaños y con caritas de conejos pintadas con marcador, toda su habitación estaba simplemente llena de**_ condones/globos_** y ella parecía disfrutarlo, como si realmente fueran globos de cumpleaños.

-¡Rukia!¡¿Qué demonios…?!- Simplemente ver aquello era vergonzoso, había imaginado cosas sobre Rukia, como que escondía oscuros secretos y que algunos de ellos involucraban casualmente a Renji; cosas como que había sido abusada de niña o algo por el estilo, e incluso había visualizado algunas cosas (N-no es que fuera un pervertido)… pero ninguna se comparaba a lo que estaba viendo.

-Ah Ichigo, estaba hurgando entre las cosas del armario y encontré muchos de estos- Alzó todos los condones/globo como si se tratase de confeti- No tenía idea de que escondías globos de cumpleaños, en especial unos con una forma tan extraña.- Tomó uno de los que estaban a su lado y le apuntó- Los inflé para pasar el rato.- Agregó con una extraña alegría, parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones.

-Este… Rukia, esos no son globos de cumpleaños.- Todo era tan incómodo, sentía como el rubor ascendía lentamente por su rostro y calentaba sus mejillas. Desvió la vista unos segundos para no mirar el rostro confundido de Rukia.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que son globos de cumpleaños. Le pregunté a Yuzu-chan, se puso algo nerviosa…-Por un momento pareció dudar pero de inmediato se repuso- pero me dijo que te preguntara a ti, así que deduje que sí eran globos de cumpleaños.-Dijo Rukia con seguridad, realmente estaba convencida de que esos eran globos y no condones.

Su seguridad lo sorprendió bastante, ¿Realmente era tan inocente?¿Todavía no sabía nada sobre _esas cosas_ en el mundo humano? O simplemente era una… ¿invitación? No, claro que no eso no era propio de ella, además se ve realmente confundida y ella es una actriz terrible.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No son globos?-Preguntó Rukia con un breve aire de de desinterés mientras presionaba un _globo/condón_ entre sus manos con fingida concentración.

-¿Cómo te explico esto delicadamente?...- Tenía que decirlo ya, sentía los ojos de Rukia presionados sobre él como dagas y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por más tiempo (cualquier herida de guerra se sentía mejor que aquello). Su voz comenzó a temblar y se había ruborizado más.- S-son… son para tener sexo.

**_Minutos antes…_**

No podía creer que Ichigo tuviese globos de cumpleaños escondidos en su cuarto (y eso que él no era muy fiestero). Sabía que eran los globos por que cuando le habían celebrado el cumpleaños a una de las hermanas de Ichigo habían llenado de aire entre todos a un montón de globos de cumpleaños, e Ichigo le había explicado lo que eran. Pero por alguna razón aquellos globos tenían una forma extraña y la sensación en su boca al momento de inflarlos también era extraña, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podían ser? _¿Condones_? ni siquiera sabía que eran esas cosas, ¿tal vez la marca de los globos?

Solo había inflado unos cuantos, pero aun así no estaba segura, así que tomó uno de los "globos" y fue a preguntarle a Yuzu-chan. Apenas había visto el "globo" se había puesto roja, no entendía exactamente a qué venía tal reacción. Yuzu-chan había intentado decir lo que eran pero siempre terminaba enredándola y confundiéndola con complicadas y extrañas frases metafóricas sobre elefantes, telarañas, serpientes y uno que otro animal salvaje, pudo haber entendido mejor si no fuera porque cada vez que Yuzu-chan llegaba al punto lógico de toda la metáfora siempre había un ruido casual de la calle que lo interrumpía todo.

-…verás si cambias la telaraña por… **-RUIDO DE UN CAMION** **-**… y las moscas por…**-LARGA ALARMA DE UN AUTO -**… sumas todo el proceso y…**-RUIDO DE CONSTRUCCION (¿?)-**…¿Entiendes? Eso es lo que son y para qué sirven.-Explicó Yuzu. Rukia no entendió ni un poco de aquella explicación tan… ¿Completa?, en respuesta solo se quedó mirando como si entendiese.

-¿Entonces qué son?-Preguntó Rukia con la curiosidad fingida de una niña.

A Yuzu-chan parecía sorprenderle realmente que ella no entendiera o supiera si eran globos u otra cosa, lo que pareció confundirle un poco al respecto ¿A caso era algo bueno o algo malo?

-Ahmmmm… este… Rukia-chan creo que deberías preguntarle a Onii-chan. Tal vez él te lo explique mejor.

-De acuerdo, le preguntaré cuando llegue.- Las frases metafóricas de Yuzu-chan no habían logrado otra cosa más que confundirla, fue entonces cuando pensó que realmente estaba ocultando, algo relacionado con esos globos de cumpleaños. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer con ellos? No conocía bien esos artículos, a menos… ¡De que fueran para el cumpleaños de Ichigo! Y tal vez escondieron la caja en un sitio tan obvio porque él es muy despistado y no se daría cuenta de nada. Claro, era tan evidente.

Aunque no quería arruinar la sorpresa, ya había comenzado a inflar los globos desde mucho antes de preguntar, no sabía qué hacer con los que ya estaban inflados así que les dibujo a chappy."Conseguirán globos más tarde" se dijo a si misma mientras dibujaba caritas de conejos a los globos.

Rukia tenía una sonrisa extraña congelada en su rostro, como si le hablase en el idioma extranjero más raro y repulsivo a la escucha.

El ambiente de fiesta que tenia la habitación a causa de los globos/condones que ella había inflado se había desvanecido por completo, dejando atrás una nube de tensión que se podía palpar en el aire. Simplemente estaba shock y solo se limitó a preguntar un tranquilo y completamente fuera de lugar:-¿Qué?

Ichigo estaba rojo aún, apartando la mirada constantemente de ella y colocándola en los globo/condones del piso aparentemente buscando que decir, más la volvió a mirar y dejó sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Ya te lo dije, son para tener sexo.-Dijo Ichigo secamente dejando de lado lo bochornoso del momento.

Ella tomó un condón que estaba a su lado y lo miro por un segundo, miró a Ichigo, luego al condón, miró a Ichigo, luego al condón, repitió la misma acción de manera cómica y confusa a la vez, por último, como reacción involuntaria echó una rápida mirada furtiva a la entrepierna de Ichigo, y su razonamiento lógico hizo el trabajo por ella.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Mas importante ¿Cómo había puesto eso su boca? Aún tenía el condón en su mano, lo miro por un instante y luego lo lanzó velozmente al otro lado de la habitación. Si analizaba todo lo sucedido, la reacción de Yuzu, la extraña sensación, todo tenía sentido, salvo la parte en que todos esos condones estaban en la habitación de Ichigo ;si no fuera por esos ruidos sin sentido que aparecieron justamente cuando Yuzu le explicaba todo, hubiese podido entender claramente y se hubiese lavado la boca con kilos de jabón. Al pensar en todo aquello se había ruborizado violentamente, le sorprendió lo infantil que podía ser a veces.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo explicaste antes?!-La calma la había abandonado por completo y solo quedo la frustración.

-¡¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que los encontrarías?!- Respondió Ichigo igualmente frustrado.

-¡Al menos pudiste decírmelo, Imbécil!

-¡Estúpida ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?!

-¡Si lo hubieses hecho tal vez esto no hubiese sucedido!-Rukia pateó con fuerza el montón de "globos".

-¡Eso te pasó por idiota!

-¡¿Y yo como iba a saber que eran para eso?!

-¡¿Intentaste investigar?!

-¡Pues claro que lo hice! Le pregunté a tu hermana, pero por culpa de esos estúpidos ruidos de la calle no pude entender nada.

-¿Ruido? Esta es la calle menos ruidosa que existe.

-Pues no fue así hasta esta tarde.

Y así discutieron por un buen rato hasta llegar a argumentos que no tenían nada que ver con el tema. Después de discutir tanto e insultarse mutuamente repentinamente hubo un silencio incómodo, insoportable para ambos, hasta que Ichigo se animó a hablar. Ambos todavía estaban ruborizados y no se miraban demasiado.

-Te ayudo a recoger-Dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio.

-De acuerdo-Respondió ella poniéndose en marcha. Comenzaron a recoger silenciosamente sin comentar nada pues habían acordado no hacerlo.

Todavía quedaba pegamento blanco en el piso, había olvidado limpiarlo. Ichigo había preguntado por qué estaba en el piso y ella le había comenzado a explicar porqué sin comentar nada sobre la caja, pero mientras recogía comenzó a resbalar y a balancearse por culpa de un charco de pegamento sin secar y termino patinando hacia Ichigo que andaba totalmente desprevenido. El choque fue tan repentino que ambos terminaron cayendo al piso uno sobre otro, pero no rostro a rostro…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Ichigo, que aun estaba en el suelo con ella.

-Resbalé con un charco de pegamento.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Lo dices como si fuera una torpe.

Hasta ese punto de la conversación Rukia no se había dado cuenta de la inusual posición en la que se hallaba, y era que su rostro se hallaba casi al final del torso de Ichigo. Los dos se habían dado cuenta e iban a levantarse cuando…

-**¡Ichigo, te tengo una sor…**- Isshin Kurosaki abrió la puerta de golpe y los sorprendió en el acto. Solo se quedo paralizado un instante, pero luego su expresión cambió y se volvió una sonrisa insinuante.

Sólo Dios sabe que cosas habrán pasado por la mente de ese hombre pero lo más seguro es que no había pensado que aquello que estaba viendo fue un accidente, y había evidencia de sobra que le dijese lo que creía, los condenes, el _"pegamento"_ esparcido, el vestido de tiros que Rukia tenía puesto remangado insimuantemente, y por supuesto ellos dos, que se habían queda paralizados y prácticamente en la misma posición mirándolo a él.

-¡Los dejo solos 3!-Dijo con extraña emoción el hombre y cerró la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!- vociferó Ichigo. En tanto el Kurosaki mayor cerró la puerta ambos se separaron antes de que ocurriera otra "desgracia".

Desde la habitación de Ichigo se podía escuchar lo siguiente:"Masaki! Nuestro hijo se está haciendo todo un hombre!... Niñas, no interrumpan a su hermano!

Sin duda había sido el día mas extraño y perturbador para el pobre Ichigo y claro, para Rukia también, pues había puesto la boca (y no la nariz) en asuntos que no le correspondían. Ambos habían aprendido una lección (o no) y era que…** AMBOS NO PODIAN ESTAR SOLOS EN UNA MISMA HABITACION.**

FIN (?)

_**Gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D, si vas a criticar por favor sé amable ( w )**_


	2. 2 Dulce venganza

**Hola otra vez :3**

_**solo diré unas 3 cosas, bueno:**_

_**1. los créditos de la parte en la que rukia encuentra... bueno ya lo leeran mas tarde XD, en fin le pertenecen a Darkrius13.**_

_** tenia idea de que iba a comentar tanta gente (8 reviews normales y 3 anónimos, que miedo) y eso que siempre me cuestan muchos caps hacer que alguien comente. Estoy muy contenta :'D desde que vi el primer comentario me puse en marcha y cuando vi que que a mucha gente le gusto me animé a inventar mas y mas... en fin, muchas gracias! **_

_** é un poco en pucblicar por ciertas menciones que hice y ciertas partes... asi que por favor, si entiende que algo esta mal, al menos diganmelo amablemente.**_

_**PD.: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, le pertecen a ese baka-genio de tite KUBO.**_

**Dulce venganza**

Era la cálida mañana de un fin de semana. Una vez más ella se encontraba sola en la habitación de Ichigo, echada en su cama como la última vez, pensando en tonterías y cosas que le habían pasado por la mente. Ichigo se había ido de compras con sus hermanas, dejándola sola en su habitación, aunque esta vez había dudado en hacerlo, claro, después de aquel accidente de la última vez había dudado demasiadas cosas referidas a ella, como permitirle dormir allí (aunque aparentemente se dormía en la habitación de sus hermanas, solo esperaba a que se durmieran para volver al armario donde se sentía más cómoda) pero solo le bastó golpearlo un par de veces para convencerlo.

Lo que había sucedido aquella noche la había dejado fuertemente perturbada, no solo por lo de los condones, sino también por lo de esa supuesta exhibición que tuvieron frente al papá de Ichigo. Pensar en eso le causaba una mezcla desconocida de nauseas y vergüenza, ¿Qué hubiese pensado nii-sama de ella? Seguramente estaría muy decepcionado, peor aún, le diría que no merece el apellido Kuchiki y la hubiese echado a patadas de la casa hasta que recuperase su honor. ¡Ah, qué humillante! Por suerte Ichigo y ella habían acordado no mencionar nada a nadie, Absolutamente a nadie, y si a ese imbécil se le ocurría hablar, le congelaría y le cortaría en pedacitos ese sitio tan importante donde necesita sus preciados y estúpidos condones.

¿Qué pasa con este mundo? ¿A caso el destino quería jugarle una broma? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder todo aquello? y en especial en una sola noche, no solo eso sino que lo peor sucedió después de que el papá de Ichigo había cerrado la puerta, estaba claro de que la noche a penas había comenzado y que con el incidente de los condones y el pegamento no era suficiente.

-¡¿Por qué diablos eres tan descuidada?!-No sabía si Ichigo estaba avergonzado o paranoico pero estaba segura de que no estaba contento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora me hechas la culpa?!

-¡¿Y a quien más se la voy a echar?! ¡¿A Chappy?!

-¡El conejo no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡Claro que tiene que ver porque ahora su cara está en toda mi habitación!-Tomó un condón y se lo señaló-¡Lo ves!

-¡Te dije que el asunto de los condones fue un accidente!

-¡Si, me lo dijiste! ¡Pero al menos pudiste limpiar el pegamento y tal vez no hubiese sucedido lo de hace un minuto!-Otra vez echándole en cara todo. Ese mal habito que tiene de decirle a ella sus defectos y después insultarla la tenía harta, así que ella también haría lo mismo aunque al final ese hubiese sido un terrible error.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso te avergüenza que tu viejo crea que lo estábamos haciendo? Espera, no me digas… _¡eres gay!_ ¿Tienes _novio_, Ichigo?-A ella también le avergonzaba aquello de que ese hombre tan raro los hubiese visto. Ichigo al parecer quedó impactado, parecía estar pensando que decir y que hacer, aparentemente ella tenía razón, él si era gay-Vaya mis sospechas se han confirmado. ¿Sabes? creo que harías buena pareja con Renji, claro, si es que no estás saliendo con nadie ahora.- Continuó burlándose de Ichigo que aún estaba estupefacto. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que la expresión de él se volvió seria con un ligero toque retador, ella dejó de burlarse por un momento y se sintió paralizada por la simple presencia de Ichigo (aunque había que admitirlo, así como estaba se veía muy sexy).

-¿Realmente quieres saber si soy gay, Rukia?…-Dijo acercándose con lentitud hacia ella, su tono de voz era bajo y profundo, y hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa llena de ironía que lo hacía ver todavía más atractivo. El solo escucharlo hablar de esa forma le había provocado escalofríos, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta él la había tomado de la cintura y la había empujado a la cama, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de balbucear o moverse y ya lo tenía sobre ella, la había sujetado con fuerza, y a pesar de que ella golpeaba igual que un hombre él la tenía prácticamente acorralada en todo el sentido de la palabra-¡Ichigo! Suéltame… ¡me lastimas! Ah…-Ella se había limitado a decir eso a pesar de que él solo estaba sobre ella, observándola desde muy cerca al punto de que podía sentir su aliento-No soy gay Rukia, y tampoco me avergüenza que mi viejo crea que lo estábamos haciendo.- Había dicho aquello con clama en voz muy baja para que solo ella lo pudiese escuchar, aún hablaba con ese tono serio mezclado con un toque de retador. Ella estaba esperando, si, esperando; esperando a que el hiciese lo que fuese a hacer, su mente se había llenado de todas las posibles cochinadas que él le haría en ese instante, pero antes de que él empezase a hacer lo que quiera con ella solo se le ocurrió decir (como si aquello fuese a detenerlo):-Lo que sea que me vayas a hacer… ¡S-se lo voy a decir a nii-sama!

Ichigo la miró por un momento perturbado, pero de repente comenzó a reír animadamente, sus carcajadas resonaron imponentes por toda la habitación, ahora la perturbada era ella. ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿A caso le parece graciosa la paliza que le va a dar nii-sama? Estaba confundida, el rubor que decoraba sus mejillas durante ese instante se había aligerado y solo quedaba en ella la duda.

-hahahahahaha… solo a ti se te ocurre decir algo así en una situación como esa.-Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de ella para sentarse a su lado.-"Se lo voy a decir a nii-sama" haha tenias que ver tu rostro.-Volvió a carcajearse y viendo el rostro confundido de Rukia agregó- Estaba bromeando, Rukia ¿En verdad creíste que te haría algo?-Dijo de manera comprensible.

-B-bueno… tú estabas… quiero decir…-Estaba confundida, y mientras decía esto hacia ademanes como si tratase de poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza, hasta que solo quedó una pregunta en su cabeza- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

-Eso, Rukia, ha sido mi venganza por lo de los condones, los insultos y llamarme gay (que es algo mucho más que un insulto). Para la próxima va ir en serio… y tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo lejos que puedo llegar- Dijo pausadamente mientras se levantaba.

¿La estaba amenazando? ¿Él la estaba amenazando? Y encima de todo le había jugado esa broma tan pesada y se había burlado de ella, ¿Qué haría nii-sama en una situación así? (aunque era difícil imaginarlo) ah sí, ya sabe que haría nii-sama en su lugar… haría valer su apellido con la venganza más cruel y humillante que exista. "Prepárate Ichigo Kurosaki, que lo que te espera no va a ser bueno" se dijo mientras veía a Ichigo terminando de recoger los condones que quedaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando y no vas recoger nada?-Le dijo él mientras tomaba los condones que quedaban y los metía en una funda para la basura.

-No, sólo me voy a ir mientras tú lo recoges todo- Dijo ella parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Esta vez él no protesto en nada, al parecer estaba ocupado con el desorden y no le importó.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio al papá de Ichigo con un vaso vacio en la mano, aparentemente había hecho presión en la puerta ya que inmediatamente la abrió el hombre salió disparado a la habitación y estuvo a punto de caerse. Aquel momento no fue más incomodo porque ella ya se había ido. No estaba dispuesta a vivir más extrañezas por parte de un sujeto tan extraño como ese.

Iba a tomar una ducha, estaba sucia de pegamento y quería borrar de su piel la fuerte sensación del tacto de Ichigo, además una ducha la ayudaría a pensar un poco más en sus planes de venganza. En cuanto había llegado al baño inmediatamente comenzó a desnudarse y después a tomar la ducha. Todo iba bien hasta que había terminado de bañarse. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado por completo ir por la ropa antes de entrar al baño y todo por que se había distraído en sus profundos pensamiento de venganza, ¡ah! pero eso tenía solución, solo necesitaba ponerse la ropa que estaba usando antes e ir por ropa nueva que ponerse. Buscó por todo el baño la ropa que había usado, pero no la había encontrando en ningún sitio. No era posible que hubiese desaparecido, todo tiene una explicación lógica y ella estaba segura de que había dejado el vestido (y las _panties_) en el mismo rincón por el que había buscado. No había por qué asustarse, todo estaría bien y… ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡Claro que las cosas no estarían bien! Estaba desnuda en medio del baño y lo único que tenia para cubrirse era una toalla que apenas le daba para cubrirse la mitad de la parte frontal del cuerpo (y ni siquiera sabía cual parte era más importante cubrir) ¡Qué vergüenza!. Aunque también había otra opción y era salir con la diminuta toalla a buscar ropa, opción que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, la idea era mucho más humillante de lo que creía, no iba a arriesgarse a pasar medio desnuda por ahí, ella era mucho mejor que eso, así que decidió esperar a que todos se durmieran o algo para ella poder escapar.

Y ahí fue cuando la verdadera desgracia en toda la noche ocurrió. Estaba aburrida sentada sobre la tapa del toilette siguiendo su plan al pie de la letra, había esperado unos 25 minutos aproximadamente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Entró en una especie de pánico silencioso ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese instante? No podía salir por la puerta tranquilamente y decir:"Oh, el baño está ocupado pero no se preocupe estará disponible para mañana", y como no quería que nadie se enterase de la situación en la que estaba se escondió tras la cortina de la bañera con la esperanza de que nadie la viese. Entonces entró alguien al baño, tuvo la oportunidad de asomarse y ver quién entró, y era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo. En cuanto ella lo vio de inmediato volvió a esconder la cabeza completamente ruborizada, ahora solo Dios sabe que era lo que tenía que enfrentar (gases entre otras cosas confidenciales del baño), solo esperaba a que él no se percatase de su presencia y creyese que estaba solo.

Ichigo estaba orinando y duró relativamente demasiado tiempo en la misma acción, mientras que ella estaba desesperada detrás de la cortina esperando a que ese imbécil y su contenedor de fluidos extra grande se fueran a otra parte, y así como él tardo mucho orinando ella estuvo en la misma posición todo el rato, le estaba dando un calambre muy fuerte y ella realmente no lo soportaba, solo tenía que mover un poco el pie y todo estaría bien. Desafortunadamente, al hacerlo le había pegado al patito de goma que se había caído mientras ella se escondía, el patito emitió un chillido tan fuerte que incluso Ichigo se dio cuenta. Había dejado de orinar y se estaba acercando a la cortina.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió…

Él abrió la cortina repentinamente y la vio a ella sentada y completamente desnuda sobre el piso de la bañera.-¡¿Qué rayos…?!-Dijo él, pero ella simplemente gritó y se paró tan rápido como pudo, en ese instante no supo qué hacer, y presa del pánico y la humillación le pegó una patada en la cara y luego salió huyendo hasta la habitación de las chicas lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Ah el recuerdo más horrible de su vida! Y ella ni siquiera supo cómo manejarlo.

En cuanto a la ropa perdida, la explicación surgió a la mañana siguiente, cuando vio a Kon, quien había escapado la noche anterior de la casa de Urahara donde lo habían dejado antes. El peluche había escapado (otra vez) por que lo habían maltratado y lo obligaban a trabajar, regresó mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Al parecer se había dado cuenta y se había filtrado en el baño, como el pervertido que es había estado viéndola desnuda todo este tiempo, y claro no fue suficiente con eso si no que también se había llevado la ropa (incluyendo las _panties_) para bueno… no tenía ni la menor idea de para qué pero seguramente era para alguna de sus payasadas pervertidas. Inmediatamente se enteró de lo que había hecho lo había dejado molido a golpes, sin ninguna compasión lo estuvo golpeando mínimo 20 minutos hasta asegurarse de que hubiese sufrido las consecuencias con creses.

Definitivamente nii-sama estaría decepcionado. Ni en toda su vida se había sentido tanta vergüenza y solo necesito una noche para experimentar toda una vida de vergüenzas. De solo recordar todo aquello enrojeció violentamente y pataleó sobre la cama del peli naranja que aún se encontraba ausente.

Todos esos sucesos habían repercutido en su trabajo como shinigami, ya que cada vez que había un hollow por ahí y ambos iban a luchar, sentía que frente a él estaba completamente desnuda mientras peleaba (literalmente se sentía así) e incluso cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos también se sentía así. Hubo momentos en los que él hizo uno que otro comentario malicioso con respecto a eso, lo cual le molestaba mucho. Por eso y por demás razones tenía que vengarse a pesar de que solo hayan pasado unos cuantos días después de eso, aunque no estaba segura de que tipo de venganza se merecía, no tenía muchas ideas, ni siquiera se iba a arriesgar a hurgar en sus cosas otra vez pues no tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante como la otra vez (Ichigo es un tipo muy aburrido y corriente). Al menos tenía la esperanza de que tan como pronto obtuviera su venganza Ichigo probaría el verdadero sabor de la vergüenza.

Después de recordar y pensar en todas estas cosas tan vergonzosas se alegró con la idea de que al menos había descargado completamente su ira con Kon que supuestamente era masoquista.

Todos estos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras iba levantándose, al levantarse había golpeado algo accidentalmente con el talón del pie derecho. Resultó extraño porque antes no había nada ahí abajo y estaba segura de aquello con lo que se había golpeado no era el pie de la cama. Por mera curiosidad y extrañeza se agachó para ver qué era la que había bajo la cama y era nada más y nada menos que otra caja misteriosa, pero esta vez mucho más grande y pesada.

Arrastró la caja fuera de la cama y vio que tenía un letrero grande y llamativo que decía… ¿_Porno_?

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Aún estaba en el súper con sus hermanas, al parecer faltaban muchas cosas. No le gustaba mucho ir de compras con ellas, porque siempre había algo querían; además esa vez en especial el sujeto de la caja lo estuvo mirando de manera sospechosa, no como lo hace todo el mundo cuando piensa que él es un criminal sino como si creyese que él era… _gay_.

¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que él es gay? ¿A caso él tenía pinta de gay? Peor aún ¿Qué le ven los gays a él? Ahora todo el mundo recientemente le llamaba gay (Rukia, su viejo y al parecer un desconocido) y él apenas sabía el porqué. Y una vez más su viejo había tomado medidas con respecto al tema.

La noche del _"accidente"_, su padre llevaba consigo una caja grande con un letrero enorme y llamativo que decía: _"porno"_. En ese momento, él se encontraba su habitación y había sucedido aquel otro accidente con pegamento, su viejo había abierto la puerta para regalarle esa colección cuando los había encontrado a ambos en aquella posición. Claro, él los había dejado solos creyendo que estaban _ocupados_, y era cierto estaban ocupados… discutiendo. No debió discutir con ella de esa manera, aunque debía admitir que estaba algo paranoico pero era solo porque habían sucedido demasiadas cosas el mismo día, y si sumaba la broma que le había gastado a Rukia y aquel asunto del baño (posterior a los demás accidentes) obviamente el día había sido lo suficientemente perturbador para él y para ella, claro. Rukia se merecía una disculpa así que en cuanto llegase se la iba a dar.

En cuanto al asunto de su viejo y la caja, en el preciso momento en que Rukia había salido él había entrado. Evidentemente ese viejo pervertido estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo (Los gritos le sonaron a murmullos detrás de la puerta) y además de eso al momento de entrar de algún modo había arrastrado la caja.

Ichigo estaba perplejo mirando la caja y a la vez a su viejo, que levantaba el pulgar en un ridículo y exagerado gesto de aprobación.

-Hijo…-Dijo este mientras se sentaba sobre la caja- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Aunque no esperaba que fuera con Rukia-chan, pero aún así estoy muy orgulloso.-

-¿Qué rayos…? Quiero decir, papá, Rukia y yo no estábamos haciendo nada ella simplemente…-El Kurosaki mayor se apresuró a interrumpir-Ah! ¡Pero qué dices, hijo! Conmigo no tienes que fingir nada. Sé perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo los dos.- Dijo con un extraño e insinuante gesto de manos.

-¡Papá, te digo que no estábamos haciendo nada!- El pobre Ichigo estaba una vez más perturbado.

-Ichigo, yo sé lo que escuché y al parecer Rukia-chan es masoquista.-Hizo una pausa tomó actitud de sermoneo- No debes pegarle a una mujer aunque solo se trate de sexo.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡Te dije que ella y yo no hemos hecho nada! Y mucho menos le pegué.

-Hijo, ya deja de negarlo, era muy obvio lo que estaban haciendo, además ponte contento porque te tengo una sorpresa.

Ichigo se había dado por vencido con su papá y había dejado que se quedara con la idea de que él ya no era _inocente_.

-¿Y qué es si se puede saber?- Preguntó con desgana.

-Míralo tú mismo, hijo- De inmediato se paró de la caja dejando ver el letrero e hizo ademanes como si se tratase de un auto de lujo. Aunque él ya lo había visto, el impacto había sido mayor.-La conseguí con ayuda de unos contactos- Dijo con orgullo su padre- Te la iba a dar en caso de que aun fueras virgen, pero ahora que vi y escuché lo necesario ahora son todas tuyas. Ya sabes… para tener un poco mas de _práctica._

"Genial, mas cosas que esconder" Pensó.

-Disfrútalo Ichigo, por que cuando tengas novia o te cases ellas se desharán de las revistas tan rápido como se enteren de que las tienes.- Dijo con evidente tristeza para después abandonar la habitación.

Y una vez más el hombre se fue dejando un Ichigo traumado en medio de la habitación con la _llamativa_ caja en el piso y su contenido _completamente_ _saludable_. De inmediato empujó la caja bajo la cama con esperanzas de que esta vez Rukia no se diese cuenta de nada o, en el caso de que la encontrara pasara de largo.

Aunque el trauma mayor fue ver Rukia completamente desnuda, aquello superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido en la noche, no era que Rukia tuviese algo de malo, solo que no lo esperaba, y a pesar de que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido tuvo tiempo suficiente para verla correr desnuda y ver su trasero(a pesar de estar en el piso con una posible contusión).

Pensar es todo esto había hecho que se ruborizara tremendamente y le provocara una curiosa sensación mezclada de vergüenza, arrepentimiento y… ¿satisfacción? Al parecer su pervertido interior estaba creciendo cada día más, podía ser eso o su otro "yo" (el hollow) se estaba aprovechando de sus debilidades (?).

-¿Onii-chan estas bien?- Le preguntó Yuzu, sacándolo de sus _saludables_ pensamientos,

-¿Eh?... ammm si estoy bien ¿Por qué?

-Menos mal, tenías tremenda cara…

-No pasa nada, solo estaba pensando.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

¡Los humanos son tan extraños! Ichigo tenía una caja llena de revistas con mujeres desnudas, con algo de suerte podía encontrar una que tuviera algo que la cubriera lo suficiente. Y esa no era la peor parte, si no que las mujeres que están ahí eran fenómenos, tenían senos y traseros tan grandes que parecían sandias a punto de explotar (ni siquiera las de Inoue y matsumoto-san se podían comparar) y aquello le resultaba perturbador ¿A caso a Ichigo le gustaban las revistas para fenómenos? ¿A caso se divertía viendo a esas pobres mujeres-fenómeno retratadas desnudas? Definitivamente Ichigo era un enfermo, sintió pena por esas pobres mujeres, seguramente hay más enfermos en el mundo riéndose de ellas.

Al ver todo aquello y meditar un rato se dio cuenta de que ya tenía su venganza en manos.

"No se preocupen chicas, hoy habrá un enfermo menos burlándose de ustedes" Con esa misma determinación buscó un marcador y unas tijeras y comenzó su venganza.

Y así recortó y recortó hasta dejar a algunas revistas sin mucho que mirar mientras que con el marcador dibujaba conejitos y frases como:"¡Chappy es el que manda!" "¿Quien es la torpe ahora?" entre otras frases.

Estaba completamente satisfecha, y ni siquiera le había importado las amenazas que le había hecho Ichigo, sabía perfectamente él no iba llegar a ningún sitio como había dicho antes …mejor dicho él no podría llegar demasiado lejos, no es que ella quisiera que él hiciese de las suyas con ella pero estaba muy confiada respecto a ese asunto.

Continuaba con su venganza dejando tiras de papel por toda la habitación, cuando Kon apareció de la nada e iba directamente a ella como una bala.

-Noooooo! ¡¿Nee-san que haces?!- Gritaba este mientras corría hacia ella, y como siempre fue recibido con una amorosa y cálida… patada en la cara.

-¿Que no te diste cuenta? Estoy deshaciéndome de todas estas revistas para enfermos mentales.- Dijo ella mientras recortaba el enorme trasero de una de las pobres fenómenos.

-¿Por qué? Esas revistas son una obra de arte. Cualquiera que hiciera lo que estás haciendo está enfermo.- Inmediatamente dijo eso Rukia lo miró de manera fría y aterradora a tal punto que el peluche se asusto- Eres mala nee-san…

- Debí suponer que eras uno de esos enfermos mentales.

-Pero nee-san, Si te deshaces de esas revistas, te deshaces de una obra maestra. ¿No ves que a esas mujeres pechugonas? ¡Son la compañía perfecta de un hombre en sus ratos de soledad!

Rukia se le quedó mirando un instante meditabunda; sabía perfectamente para que eran esas revistas, claro, independientemente de las mujeres fenómeno había deducido que esas revistas eran para enfermos pervertidos y que los retratos de las mujeres fenómeno servían para despertar sus sentidos de pervertidos.

-Con mayor razón debo cortarlas, con eso ya me habré vengado.

Algo en la "mente" de Kon comenzó a funcionar, evidentemente él también leía esas cochinas revistas así que de inmediato le arrebató la revista que ella tenía en manos y comenzó a huir.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Devuélveme eso!

-¡No dejaré que destruyas mi paraíso!- dijo el peluche mientras corría.

Rukia no fue tras él, le dio la oportunidad de que se quedase con una revista a medio cortar como recuerdo. Aún tenía mucho que cortar y rayar y no iba a perder su tiempo persiguiendo a un peluche masoquista.

Ya estaba finalizando, todavía quedaba una revista. La sacó de la caja y la ojeó un instante, y había algo extraño en esa revista, no había mujeres fenómeno aunque si había mujeres desnudas. No iba a rayarla o a cortarla, más bien la guardaría pero no para fines enfermizos sino para regalársela a Renji, como había dicho Kon tal vez le ayude a sentirse un poco más "acompañado".

Oh que bien se sentía la venganza, moría por ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría Ichigo cuando viese que ya no podría burlarse (entre otras cosas) de esas mujeres fenómeno. "¿Y ahora quien es la torpe, Ichigo-kun?" pensó sonriente mientras esparcía alegremente por toda la habitación los papeles que había recortado.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Ichigo recién había llegado cuando Kon llego corriendo hacia él con evidente pánico, por suerte sus hermanas no habían visto nada.

-IIIIchiiigooo!- El peluche tenía en sus diminutas manos una revista que parecía más bien tiros coloridos de papel. Inmediatamente vio a Kon se lo llevó a un sitio donde no hubiese nadie que los viese.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? Mis hermanas casi te ven.

-Nee-san! Nee-san! E-ella esta…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucede algo a Rukia?- Preguntó igual de nervioso pensando que había pasado algo malo.

-¡Mira!- Dijo alzando la revista. Ichigo la tomó y lo primero que vio fueron dibujitos de Chappy, y frases como"¿Y ahora quien es la tonta?" y _"Chappy rules"_, viendo esto de inmediato supo lo que más había temido durante toda la semana y era nada más y nada menos que Rukia encontrara su _porno_ (¿Acaba de decir que era suya?).

De inmediato corrió a su cuarto y abrió rápidamente para encontrar la imagen de Rukia rodeada de montones de papel que consistían en restos de mujeres desnudas.

-_¡Surprise!_ – Gritó Rukia alzando el papel a l igual que confeti.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido esto? ¿Por qué todas las revistas están…?

Rukia lo miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, su venganza se había dado como quería.

-Esto, mi querido Ichigo, ha sido mi venganza por haberte burlado de mí, por amenazarme con violarme y… ¡ah, sí! Y por burlarte de esas mujeres fenómenos, eres un enfermo Ichigo. Ahora ya sabes que se siente cuando te juegan una broma pesada… En fin, será mejor que vuelva a suceder o volverás a saber lo que se siente meterte con una Kuchiki. –Dijo esta mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, pero apenas había llegado a la puerta Ichigo le había cerrado el paso.

-Tú no te vas de esta habitación.- Dicho esto cerró la puerta con seguro. ¿Él iba a cumplir sus amenazas? Ella no le temía, pero aun así el ambiente se había vuelto tenebroso, definitivamente algo malo iba a pasar y sabía que ese mal la iba involucrar a ella.

En ese instante supo lo que iba a hacer y simplemente lo esperó con los ojos cerrados…

**Gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**PD.: DEJE ALGO DE SUSPENSE HAHAHA :TROLLFACE:, por favor dejen sus comentarios (si no es mucha molestia)**


End file.
